User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/"The BartBob SimpsonPants Movie" Part 8 - Tyrantrum Chase / Bart and Olaf are Just Kids
(Meanwhile, Bart and Olaf are still traveling in the Blue Car. They are laughing at something Olaf has done) Bart: Come on, Ollie, one more time. (Oh, omg a joke?) Olaf: Okay. (Imitates Scar) We're on a baby hunt. And don't think we don't know how to weed 'em out. (In this part i typed Patrick by mistake since Olaf is playing Patrick lol playing Patrick's role yeah that heh that meant!) (Bart and Olaf laugh) Bart: Weed 'em out! (Uh out?) Both: HAHAHAHAH! Olaf: What a jerk. (Laughs again but now.........) (They drive eh along ah eh some bumpy road) Bart: Whoa! The road's getting kinda bumpy here. *Car stops being bumpy* Olaf: You know, Bart, there's a lesson to be learned from all of this. Bart: What's that, Olaf? Olaf: A bubble-blowing double baby doesn't belong out here in man's country. Bart: Yeah. :) (Then realizes something) Wait. We blew that bubble. Doesn't that make us a bubble-blowing double baby? (Both think about this until he spots a free waffle stand) Olaf: Hey look! Free waffles! *Stops car* Bart: Oh, boy! (heads the stand, and don't realize it seems kinda weird now) Olaf: (Talks to a skull) How you doing? :)... :O Wait a minute. (Olaf looks at his surroundings and looked worried) Wait a minute. Bart! Bart: Yeah? :/ Olaf: Make mine with chocolate sauce! Bart: Got you covered. :) (To the old woman) Two, please. Old Woman: Ohh, Binary? Is that you, Binary? *With two waffles ordered* You kids enjoy. (she takes out two fake waffles) Bart: Actually, we're men, grandma, but thanks. (Gets bowl) Hey, Olaf, let's... (His hand is stuck on the bowl, which the old woman is still holding) You can let go now. I said, let go, please. (the bowl sticks to his hands like glue) What is this? What kind of Link's Grandma are you? (She just smile like creepy) Eww. (Something is coming out rlly from the ground. Bart screams. Then we see the face of that creature and that creature looks at Bart. Bart screams the second time. A huge Tyrantrum comes out of the ground, revealing that the old woman/Link's Grandma is so not Link's REAL Grandma, she just now she is fake, she is fake grandma.) Old Woman: Time certainly flies...I can't believe you're already old enough to wear these clothes....Don't look so disappointed dear one. Today is a day to celebrate! It is the day that you become the same age as the young hero spoken in all of the legends. You only have to wear them for one day, so don't look so down. Be proud, child! (Bart screams the third time. Olaf looks at the Tyrantrum from the mirror. When the Tyrantrum is about to eat Bart, he screams the fourth time and he bites fake grandma to let himself go as Olaf pulls the Blue Car into reverse) *Bart rlly Bart yells but with his voice when he fell down* Olaf: (Oblivious)Did you get the waffles? :D (Bart landed in car yup, Tyrantrum roars. Bart and Olaf stare in fear) Bart: (Scared)Step on it, Olaf! D: (Olaf drives the Blue Car at top speed away from the pursuing Tyrantrum, losing the car's mirror in the heh the process, as he and Bart scream rlly they scream and scream of fear longer) Herobrine: (He arrives at The Scar Rock, and notices soap on Bart's footprint. He comes closer there) Hmm... (He blows the soap, forming a bubble. Images of Bart and Olaf giggling appear in it. Suddenly, all of the hyenas and Scar appear) Scar: Hey! >:( (Herobrine turns around) You may not know it, cowboy, but we got a rule around here about blowing bubbles. (Snaps his fingers.... I think since that sounds is heard snapping, and all of the hyenas say the rule) All Hyenas: (And Scar too yeah!) All bubble-blowing babies will be beaten senseless by every...able-bodied...patron... (The hyenas trail off as Herobrine punches Scar, who screams and yes the clip when Simba defeats Scar is used meanwhile that scene's music is used meanwhile Scar screams and he lands on the ground. Herobrine drives away as the Hyenas watch in fear.) *Scar rests up* *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed returns* Scar: Ah, my friends! :) Shenzi: "Friends?" (Chuckles) I thought he said we was the enemy! Banzai: Yeah! *Scar looks shocked* That's what i heard! Shenzi and Banzai: Ed? Ed: *Laughs a creepy scary laugh and licks mouth* *Other Hyenas decide to come* Scar: No! *Stuttering* Let me explain! No! You don't understand! No, i didn't mean it! No! No! *Tries to say some other words but all The Hyenas surround him and we see the shadows and The Hyenas starts to attack Scar* *The whole place is now burning and The Scar Rock is gone* (Cut back to Bart and Olaf still fleeing from the Tyrantrum) Old Woman: Come on, kiddies, have some waffles. (Bart and Olaf scream) (How much did they scream btw?) I'll let you pet Meowth. (A cat Pokémon or Meowth ya know is shown) Meowth: Meow. Bart: (He and Olaf scream at the cat well eh the cat thing or idk) :O Jump for it, Olaf! (They jump out of the Blue Car... Cool Car?, Which the Tyrantrum eats. It smiles but it falls down or is attacked by another Pokémon along with Link's FAKE Grandma who is starting to die then both fall down and possibly is dead now. Bart and Olaf stare in disbelief) (They look both like D: Or :O Surprised) Well, we lost our car again. :( Olaf: Never mind the car, where's the road? (echoes cool echoes) *We see there's no road* Road, road, road, (the echo turns out to be Olaf repeating) road, road, road, road, (Bart stares at him like -_-) r... Sorry. :( Bart: (But Bart sees......) :D There's the road. (The road is shown on the other side of the trench) On the other side of this (Looks down the trench in front of them) :O deep, dark... dangerous... Olaf: (Oh, old Olaf?) (after seeing a fire) Hazardous. Bart: Hazardous... Olaf: (after seeing a Heffalump turning into a Woozle and hearing a roar) Heffalump and Woozle-infested. Bart: Yeah, heffalump and woozle-infested... (Gulps) trench. <:( Olaf: Hey, Bart, look! (Shows Bart a flight of stairs leading down) Here's the way down. :/... :) Well, we're not gonna get the ears standing here. On to The Sea Temple. (Olaf takes the first step and a heffalump or woozle growls well they growl. He is shocked at first but he proceeds to step on it over and over, making more growling sounds) XD Hey, look, XD it's making noise. :)... :O Bart? (Sees him about to leave) *Follows after Bart* Hey, where are you going? Bart: I'm going home, Olaf. :( Olaf: But what about Mario? Bart: :( What about us? We'll never survive in that trench. You said it yourself, this is man's country. And let's face it, Ollie. We're just...kids. Olaf: We're not kids! Bart: >:( Open your eyes, Olaf! We blow bubbles, we eat waffles. We worship a dancing cat, for corn's sake! We don't belong out here! Olaf: >:( We do not worship him! Bart: >:/ (Pulls down his shorts) (Olaf's shorts, i mean yes and Olaf doesn't wear pants tho but he sure do he wear pants since he have underwear hidden in his snow pants then heh heh then ya know!) You've been wearing the same Talking Tom Cat Party underpants for three years straight! (We see Olaf's underwear with the Talking Tom pictures on it) What do you call that!? (Just that tho... I never knew Snowmen wear pants, or have underwear eh... This is uh?) Olaf: Worship? (Gets tears in his eyes) ;( You're right, Bart. We are kids! ;( (Runs off while sobbing then falls down) Bart: Pull your pants up, Olaf. We're going home. Elsa: But you can't go home! (Elsa came!???) (Bart and Olaf see Elsa riding a coach driven by horses) Bart: Elsa! :O? Olaf: ELSA?! :O (Struggles to put his shorts on) Bart: How much did you hear? :/ Elsa: I heard enough. Olaf: Did you see my underwear? Elsa: No, Olaf. Olaf: (About to pull down is shorts) Did you want to? :/ Elsa: Look, guys, you may be kids, but you're the only ones left who can get those ears. Bart: What do you mean, the only ones left? :O.. Elsa: :( Things have gotten a lot worse since you left Springfield... (Pulls out a laptop made of ice, which opens up revealing Springfield now) Or should I say, Sideshow Bobpolis. Slaves: All hail Sideshow Bob. Sideshow Bob: (Holding a whip) No resting! This monument celebrating my glory isn't gonna build itself. Move faster! Bart: :O Oh, my gosh! Olaf, look! Sideshow Bob's turned everyone we know into slaves. (We see what everyone is doing work for Sideshow Bob) Tom, *We see him standing near him with green eyes* Margo, *Margo have green eyes being brain controlled too* Edna Krabappel, *Green eyes and is working* (Bart gasps) even Winslow. Winslow: *Of course FULL GREEN eyes* Meow Sideshow Bob. Bart: Can't your father do something? Elsa: My father's too distracted by his bald spot to do anything. (The laptop made of ice shows Shrek's bald spot about to be sprayed by Jeb with hair growth spray) Shrek: Jeb, >:/ will you hurry? (Jeb is nervous. He closes his eyes and accidentally sprays Shrek's eyes. which grows hair. Shrek screams in pain) Elsa: (She closes the laptop) So you see, you can't quit. The fate of Springfield rests in your hands. Bart: ;/ But... But we're just... Elsa: :) Hey. It doesn't matter if you're kids. What's so wrong with being a kid, anyway? Kids rule! You don't need to be a man to do this. You just gotta let it go. *Sings* Let it go! Let it go! :D (The song she sang from Frozen yeah everybody knows that, still remember it) Bart: :/ I believe. Elsa: That's the spirit! Bart: I believe that...everybody I know is a goner! ;( (He and Olaf begin sobbing) Elsa: Come on, guys. (They don't stop) Guys... (They still don't stop) Guys? :/ (they both drinks each other's tears) Ew! :O Narrator: (Unseen) Meanwhile. (We saw a peanut shape saying Meanwhile in it when Narrator said!) (Herobrine is next scene flies on his way getting close to our heroes gosh getting TOO Close, and he laughs and one skull becomes a skull-and-crossbones symbol.) Herobrine: *Evil laugh* >:S Z:D... Z:D! >:D HAHAHAHA! *End of Part 8!* (Is... Is longest i did? Idk but still rlly, this is getting scary imo, sorry is dat i didn't before do this part i was busy and did other blogs remember? Still rlly, this was cool right? But Herobrine's close! :O :(!) Category:Blog posts